


Explorers of Stars

by flamberge



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: gijinka verse !!, more characters added along the way im just making this as i go asfdsghjlfkd, teen rating is mostly just for language and fight scenes kahdjfkadhlg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamberge/pseuds/flamberge
Summary: pokemon mystery dungeon: explorers of sky except its kirby !!!





	Explorers of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> its ya boi , uh , marco , back at it again with the bs  
> this is my first posted work like , ever , so hope yall enjoy it at least a little bit !!! <3

**Chapter 1**

A Storm At Sea

 

A flash of lightning.

 

“Whoa! Wh-Whoa…!” He shouted, “Are… Are you okay?!”

 

Another flash, but this one _hurt_.

 

“No! Don’t let go!” His voice shook, “Just a little longer… Come on! Hang on!”

 

A flash again. It hurt, though it didn’t feel like lightning.

 

“N-N-No! I can’t… hold on...!”

 

The final flash. There was a faint scream masked by the howling wind and booming thunder, but it was unheard as the world quickly succumbed to darkness.

 

* * *

 

_Urrgh…_

 

He didn’t have the strength to open his eyes, but heard the sounds of something unfamiliar- something moving. Everything smelled fresh and… salty?

 

_Where…_

 

_...Where am I?_

 

He opened one eye as far as he could, but everything was so _bright_.

 

_...I can’t… Drifting off…_

 

The world faded into black once more.

 

* * *

 

“Hmm…”

 

The ginger with a blue bandana wrapped neatly around his hair had been pacing nervously around the guild for half an hour now.

 

“No! I-I can do it!” he suddenly yelled, full of fake confidence. “This is it, it’s gonna be today!” He took a single step forward onto the wooden grate- just for the ground below him to start alarming.

 

“Person detected! Person detected!”

 

“Who is it? Who is it??”

 

The noises startled him, making him stumble backwards off the grate and onto the dirt with a yelp.

 

“It’s… Oh, it looks like they left. Never mind!” The voice faded. The ginger sighed, partially ashamed that he messed up his chance again, but more so relieved. Getting the courage to go into the guild was proving to be more difficult than he anticipated.

 

“...I can’t… I can’t do it after all…” He mumbled, glancing at the stone dangling from his necklace. He rubbed the indents with his thumb. “I-I thought…” he sighed, “I’m too weak…”

 

Full of insecurities, he retreated back to the beach.

 

* * *

 

The sky had turned to a whole fusion of colors from purple to yellow. Beach Cove’s sunset was the greatest on the map, the bubbles floating softly with the light breeze and the gentle waves rolling onto the sand… It felt like the most peaceful place in the world.

 

Until he noticed the unconscious body laying by the cove. That made it a little less peaceful.

 

“H-Hey! What happened?! Are you okay?” he ran over to the unmoving person. The kid ( _young_ kid, maybe even younger than himself ) had pink hair and donned bright pastel clothes featuring an assortment of pinks, reds, and yellows. He didn’t stick out too much other than the fact that he was very clearly not from the town since he didn’t really have any accessories and he had never seen him before. He knew almost everybody in town, after all.

 

He sighed with relief as the kid groaned and slowly sat up, looking like he had just been thrown out of the ocean, and, looking closer, he might actually have. He was drenched from head to toe.

 

“Oh, you’re awake! That’s good!” The pink haired kid didn’t respond, instead looking around in a daze. “You weren’t moving… I was really worried for a second there,” The ginger laughed nervously. “Anyways, why were you laying on the ground? It might look nice, but it can still be dangerous… After all, we’re right next to a dungeon.”

 

He had pointed over to the cave, but the kid still looked like he had no clue what was going on, or what that even meant. Continuing nevertheless, he spoke, “Well, um, I’m Bandana Dee! What’s your name?”

 

“Kirby!” The pastel kid perked up, “I’m Kirby… I think? Uh, where am I?”

 

_He thinks?_

 

Bandana Dee stuck out his hand to help Kirby up, and he graciously took it. “It’s really nice to meet you Kirby! You’re on Beach Cove right now, but Treasure Town is right up that path near the rocks. Did you get lost traveling or something?” he tilted his head.

 

“No, I don’t think so. Or, maybe I did? Um…” Kirby paused to think, then shrugged, “I don’t really remember anything other than my name.”

 

_Oh._

 

“You don’t… remember anything? Like, where you came from or- ow!” Dee was suddenly cut short by another person bumping into him hard enough to make him fall to the sand.

 

“Hey, watch where you’re going!” The short purple headed kid who seemed to have an affinity for bright blue and red yelled. Tailing him was a much taller kid with dark brown hair falling out of his hood and golden freckles across his skin. They looked… pretty odd, but harmless enough at first glance.

 

“But you ran into me…” Dee rubbed his arm, getting back up and dusting the sand off his clothes. “Wait, Marx? Magolor? What are you guys doing here?”

 

Kirby noted that even though Dee obviously knew these people, the tone in his voice seemed to hint that he didn’t seem to like them all too much.

 

The taller kid, Magolor, crossed his arms as he spoke, “We saw you come down here so we followed you, but then we saw the kid. Who’s this?”

 

“I’m Kirby! It’s nice to meet you!” he stuck out his hand exactly like Bandana Dee did, trying to replicate his manners. Marx glared while Magolor smiled ( or, most likely smiled; it was hard to tell since you couldn’t actually see his mouth as it was hidden under his cloak, ) and shook his hand.

 

“It’s nice to meet you too! Uh, sorry, Marx would shake hands but he forgot his prosthetics at home.” Magolor apologized.

 

“No I didn’t!” Marx grinned widely as he showed off both of his golden arms that were previously hidden under his bright blue and red cloak. “I just don’t wanna shake his hand.”

 

Magolor sighed, “Be nice. He’s new.”

 

Marx cackled, “That’s why he’s gotta earn my respect! Listen, Pinky, you’ll have to impress me to get some respect ‘round here. Aaand you know how you can do that?”

 

Dee looked like he desperately wanted to walk away, but Kirby decided to ask anyways. “Um, how?”

 

“By going into the cave!” Marx shouted, eyes bright with mischief, “I dare ya to try to get past the 2nd floor!”

 

“Marx, no,” Magolor warned.

 

“Marx, yes! What, are ya not up for a challenge?” Marx looked to Magolor, who seemed to give in almost immediately. Apparently, he loved a challenge. “I know Dee doesn’t wanna do it because he’s no fun, but I have a way to convince ya to come along!”

 

With a swift snatch, Marx stole the blue bandana off Dee’s head and sprinted into the cave.

 

“W-Wait! Marx!!” Dee yelled, but the jester was already long gone. Magolor ran after him, but looked back to give a half-hearted apologetic smile, though he was obviously having fun in the mischief as well.

 

With both of the tricksters gone, Dee started to pace anxiously, “What do I do? I can’t go down there… I…” He looked to the sand, “The Guildmaster gave that to me… I-I…” Dee trailed off as his fears consumed him once more, the uneasiness in his stomach rising and his heartbeat pacing faster until Kirby abruptly threw his arms in the air.

 

“I’ll go get it!” Kirby volunteered excitedly.

 

“W-What? You don’t even know what’s in there- t-there’s monsters and-” Kirby interrupted Dee by grabbing his hand.

 

“I can handle it! C’mon, let’s go get your bandana back!” he smiled.

 

Dee was terrified of dungeons despite so badly wanting to become an explorer, but Kirby’s enthusiasm and cheerfulness made him a little less anxious. “O-Okay… Thank you…”

 

* * *

 

Luckily the dungeon wasn’t too difficult, more interesting than anything with its many entrances, vast floors, and breathtaking scenery, but Kirby now understood what Bandana Dee meant by dangerous. Creatures of varying sizes and looks, some more humanoid than others, attacked them at every opportunity. They were barely scratched from the fights since the monsters weren’t actually all too strong, but it was still odd nevertheless. Though, learning about all the items, berries, and treasures already made up for the battles. There was so much in this world that he had never seen... or remembered. Plus, although Dee didn’t seem to like fighting all that much, it was cool to see him battle using a long stick with a sharp pointy thing at the end of it- something he called a ‘spear’.

 

Upon reaching the pit of the cave stood Marx and Magolor, both faced towards the rocks shaped by flowing water over hundreds of thousands of years. As Kirby took all the sights in, Bandana stepped closer.

 

“Hey! We came down here, so give me my stuff back, alright?” Dee yelled.

 

Marx turned around genuinely looking surprised. “Oh! You did come after all!” He grinned, “Looks like Pinky is pretty persuasive, but there’s one more thing I want to do.” Magolor backed up instinctively as thick vines quickly sprouted out of the ground, aiming for Bandana Dee. “We should have a battle! Mags, ya want in on this?” Magolor shook his head, and, disappointed by this, Marx turned his attention back to the other two.

 

“I don’t want to fight, I just want my stuff! I don’t even have magic!” Dee held up his spear in a defensive position, already knowing that no amount of arguing would change the jester’s mind.

 

“Fine, we’ll have a 2 on 1! You and Pinky against me, that’s fair enough, right?” It really wasn’t as one didn’t have magic and the other was new, but the more fair it was made it less fun anyways. “Now, let’s go!” Giving them no time to answer, Marx sent his vines straight to the two.

 

Dee dodged with no problem while Kirby had more trouble, getting hit with thorns every so often. It wasn’t hard enough to draw blood, but it did sting pretty badly.

 

“Hey, Dee! What’s wrong with the pink one? Doesn’t he know how to fight?” Marx laughed as Kirby barely dodged another spiked attack.

 

“His name is Kirby and I literally met him about 20 minutes ago? Also, I’m pretty sure he has memory loss!” Dee finally sliced through one of the vines.

 

“Oh, cool!” Marx yelled.

 

“That’s not cool?!” Dee huffed, swiping away his attacks. “Hey, Magolor, a little help here?!”

 

Magolor, feeling a little guilty about letting his friend beat up a powerless amnesiac kid, charged his dark flames from his palms, ready to fire and stop Marx’s onslaught. Sure, the fight was entertaining, but he had to show the kids a little mercy to make them trust him. He was quickly stopped though as Kirby suddenly darted over to him and slapped his hand. Baffled, Magolor looked at Kirby, who had just given the mage with literal fire in his hand a high five. He only become increasingly confused as he realized the fire wasn’t hurting Kirby.

 

“W-What the…?” Magolor stepped back as Kirby turned to the vines, running at them head on.

 

“Wait, Kirby, what are you doing?!” Dee yelped as the vine he was fighting retreated.

 

Marx cackled, “Cute!” Sending all the vines in Kirby’s direction, he grinned wider than any man should be able to, “Ya got guts, kid, but try getting out of this one-?!”

 

An inch away from the plant frenzy, Kirby suddenly turned into a ball of flame, disintegrating every piece of greenery in sight. Smoke filled the pit, blinding everyone except for Kirby, making everybody else fall to the ground.

 

Marx coughed “What the fuck?!” as Magolor and Dee stayed to the ground and tried to understand what exactly happened in the last 15 seconds and how.

 

As soon as the fire was put out and all the smoke cleared, Kirby stood proudly- with a blue bandana in his unharmed hand. “I win!”

 

“H-How… How in the world did you do that?” Dee got back on his feet, albeit they were a bit shaky, and put his bandana back on.

 

Kirby thought for a long hard moment before shrugging, “I don’t know! It just felt like… instinct? I can’t really describe it. That was a lot of fun though! Let’s do it again sometime!” He clapped his hands together and smiled.

 

Dee, exhausted, laughed, and Kirby laughed with him. Marx and Magolor did not, instead looking at each other with an alarming look in their eyes.

 

* * *

 

After escaping the dungeon and saying their goodbyes, Kirby and Dee were left alone to sit on the beach once more.

 

“You were so cool out there! Your spear is really something!” Kirby gushed eagerly, the fight failing to diminish even a bit of his energy. Actually, it might‘ve fueled it.

 

“You… You thought I was cool?” Dee felt himself blush. No one had really thought he was anything before. He grinned, “Thank you, but your fighting was… I just… Can you do that all the time?”

 

“Um… Maybe! I think it’s like… Sometimes when I touch things, I get its ability or something? When I saw Magolor’s fire, I felt like I needed to touch it. It’s… pretty weird.” Kirby grinned.

 

“Weird? You were amazing! I’ve never seen anything like it,” Dee stared out at the just-set sun. “You know, just before I met you, I was trying to get in a guild. _The_ guild. But I kept telling myself I couldn’t do it… I-I don’t have a lot of confidence, and I’m not really strong. You’re _really_ strong though! You should try it, you’d meet really cool people there, and maybe get some of your memory back? I think you’d like it, I can show you the way if you want…?”

 

Kirby tilted his head and thought for a while. “Well, I’ll do it if we can do it together!”

 

“R-Really?” Dee stuttered, “You’d want to do it… with me? Like a team?”

 

“Yeah!” Kirby bounced excitedly, “Let’s be a team!!”

 

Dee beamed. A team… A real team, with an actual friend! Part of him worried it was too good to be true, but the thought of how close he was to becoming an explorer, a real explorer, spending his days adventuring with his new partner and traveling new places and discovering all sorts of treasures… he couldn’t stop smiling, lost in his imagination until he heard his friend speak.

 

“Oh, but Dee?” Kirby asked.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What’s a guild?”

 


End file.
